


Fake It, Till You Make It

by stupidrichkid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, but like the benefit is money, nvm, so it's pg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidrichkid/pseuds/stupidrichkid
Summary: Stanley was tired. Tired of his boring life. Bored of his late night cleaning sessions.They were nothing to be proud of, the aches they brought during his finals the morning after, left nothing to be desired. Stan felt brain dead, but he still felt in need of a chore.Richard was absent. Absent from his morning classes, absent from his very own mind and soul. The dull pain of red scratch marks from the night before, distracting him from his life. But he couldn’t stop. Richie felt sombre, in dire need to be cleaned up.





	Fake It, Till You Make It

Stanley was tired. Tired of his boring life. Bored of his late night cleaning sessions.They were nothing to be proud of, the aches they brought during his finals the morning after, left nothing to be desired. Stan felt brain dead, but he still felt in need of a chore.

Richard was absent. Absent from his morning classes, absent from his very own mind and soul. The dull pain of red scratch marks from the night before, distracting him from his life. But he couldn’t stop. Richie felt sombre, in dire need to be cleaned up.

The idea was brought up, whilst Richie was having a rant to his roommate, Eddie messaged him in dire need of help, and who was Stan if he didn’t go and help. Stan’s dorm was across the campus from Richie’s. Which meant Stanley belonged to a completely different frat than Richard, so it was a hassle to shuffle the mile or so there, but he always managed to make it.

Stanley shot a peace sign up towards Edward once he’d entered the dorm, the air had a fairly different texture then the one in his dorm, or even outside, it took a few seconds to recover, but by that time, Edward had pulled him back into the hallway. He could already smell the old pepperoni pizza wafting from the kitchen.

‘You’ve got to help me Stanley, please!’ Eddie was quite good at convincing people into stuff, that they didn’t particularly want to be involved with, so Stanley was prepared, ‘Richie’s having a drunken rant right now and I just can’t stand it!’

Stanley still had his arms tucked under his sweater, but he pulled them out as to prepare, you never know when Eddie could pass out or someone could yell for help.

‘You’ve got to date him, keep him grounded or something!’ Edward was just plain panicking, finding it hard to keep an inside voice, ‘You’re clean right?’

Stanley nodded with certainty, how could someone think he was dirty in any way.

‘Richie hasn’t cleaned his room in two weeks! Two. Whole. Weeks!’ Stanley still wasn’t convinced, he stood his ground, raising his eyebrow an inch more, ‘I’ll pay you! Come’on, I saved you from falling out of a tree once, that’s got to count for something!’

Stan wasn’t worried financially, he hadn’t been, for quite a few months. Although some extra cash would be nice for a pair of loafers, he’d been planning to buy for a couple of months, ‘Fine, I’ll expect some money in my pocket by the end of the week’ And at that-- Stanley trotted up to Richie’s bedroom.

Stanley still hadn’t figured out his plan as he knocked on the door, but he was bound to think up something. Without much more than a few knocks, Stanley stepped into the hell, Richie pronounced as Fort Richard. 

It wasn’t much, although with the exception of a few trashy posters and such, it could be sold out as adequate. Stanley made sure to shut the door behind him, approaching a very feeble looking richie, sprawled out on the bed. His glasses were no longer on his desk, or anywhere visible, that thought made Stanley proud, because, no longer than a year ago, he’d convinced Richie to switch to contacts, and he’d never looked back.

‘Richie,’ Stanley tried to keep it in a whisper, he didn’t want to frighten him in any way.

‘Stanley? Aw, coming to give your old man a visit?’ Richie wasn’t scared to pull him into a tight hug, holding it for a few seconds.

Stanley pushed Richie away, a fond smile plastered to his face. ‘I’ve made a deal with the devil, Eddie, and I need your help with it.’ Richie hummed, looking at Stanley with some suspicion, ‘You’ll get paid for it, so don’t worry, and as a plus, it’s Eddie’s dirty money.’

‘Date me.. Or fake date me, I guess. Eddie’s sick of your drunk self and he wants someone to ground you, look after you or something.’ Richie didn’t seem fazed by the sentence, so he continued, ‘We’ll annoy everyone with lovey dovey..crap.. And we’ll get paid for it.’

Richie calculated his options for a second, holding out his pinky, ‘Promise?’

Stan pulled him into a headlock, interwinding their pinkies, ‘Promise.’

**Author's Note:**

> country boy, I love uuuuu, eughhh


End file.
